Everything
by Keleficent
Summary: The first and last time Pearl fused with Rose.
"Are you ready?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Pearl took Rose's hands.

"Do you remember the first time we fused?" Rose wrapped her arm around Pearl's waist.

"I'll never forget."

 _It was over five thousand years ago. They had just gotten two new editions to their army, or rather, one new edition. A Ruby and a Sapphire who had done the unthinkable: they fused and became a new gem. They fell in love after knowing each other so briefly. They had given up everything to be together. Just as Pearl given up everything for Rose. As Pearl listened to the tale of how their strange relationship came to form, she couldn't help but feel a little envious. Rose always said that jealousy was Pearl's weakness._

 _When she finally had the courage to approach Rose, she was at the temple staring out over the ocean. Rose loved the ocean. She loved everything on this planet. Pearl didn't understand why at first. Like other gems, she just thought it was a primitive rock for them to conquer. But Rose saw the value in it. She saw the value in everything that others deemed worthless whether it be the planet Earth or a lowly Pearl._

 _"Are you going to stand there all day?" Rose didn't have to turn around to know she had startled Pearl. She was always so nervous. "Or are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"_

 _Pearl could never hide her feelings from Rose. "I was just thinking about the fusion."_

 _"The fusion has a name, Pearl."_

 _"I'm sorry." Pearl still had some Homeworld prejudices to overcome. "I was thinking about Garnet."_

 _"She's incredible, isn't she? I would have never dreamed such a thing was possible."_

 _"Yes, two different gems fusing. It makes me wonder…"_

 _"Wonder about what?"_

 _"If other gems could fuse. Such as…a Rose Quartz and...and a Pearl?"_

 _"Well, there's only one way to find out." Rose extended her hands to Pearl._

 _"What? Now? Out here in the open?" Pearl looked around as though she feared someone would walk in on them doing something inappropriate._

 _"Why not?" Rose took Pearl's shaking hands. "Nervous?"_

 _"Of course not." The way Pearl's voice rose a few octaves indicated otherwise._

 _"Don't be afraid, Pearl." Rose wrapped her arm around Pearl's waist._

 _They danced, another thing they learned from the earthlings. Dancing existed on Homeworld, but it was seen as frivolous like most things that didn't directly benefit the Diamonds. For humans, dancing brought life to even the most downtrodden of people. It was a way to laugh, to smile, to connect. But as gems, they could take it further._

 _Rose pulled Pearl close and whispered in her ear. "I love you, my Pearl."_

 _Pearl would have liked to believe this was a reciprocation of her own feelings, but she's known Rose long enough to know better. Rose was telling her she loved Pearl, but not the same way Pearl loved Rose. Maybe it wasn't exactly what Pearl wanted, but considering how Pearls are usually treated by those of Rose's rank, it was more than she could have hoped for._

 _"I love you, my Rose."_

 _It was unlike anything either of them ever felt. Their bodies intertwined. The very essence of their being became pure light. Rose Quartz and Pearl were lost, but neither of them minded. They were part of something bigger. They were Rainbow Quartz._

They had become Rainbow Quartz several times throughout the centuries. Now they were going to become Rainbow Quartz one last time before she lost Rose forever. So, they did their dance, their final dance. Pearl relished the familiar sensation of coming together with the one she loved so dearly.

Except this time, it was different. She didn't just feel Rose. She felt another presence there with them.

When they unfused, Pearl was in tears.

"Pearl, are you alright?"

"I felt him." She placed her hand on her lower abdomen. The place where human women had something called a womb. "Steven."

"Do you understand now?" Rose had tried to explain to Pearl why she was doing this, why she wanted to sacrifice her physical form to bring her and Greg's child into this world.

Pearl hadn't understood until now. She hadn't understood why human women were so happy to endure such pain and risk death for a person they hadn't even met yet and therefore, couldn't possibly feel any attachment too.

It was like the first time she fused with Rose. She formed a new person that was half her and half the person she loved. Pearl knew better than anyone how love will make one give up everything.

"I do understand." Pearl hated crying in front of Rose. She's been doing that a lot lately. "But I'll still miss you."

"I'll still be with you, Pearl." Rose took Pearl's hand and put in were her gem was, where Steven was.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh, Pearl, we already love you."

Pearl hugged Rose. She could hear Steven's heartbeat inside Rose's belly. "And I love both of you."


End file.
